Pride and Prejudice modernized version
by wistful.thinking.wise
Summary: When he walked into the classroom that Wednesday morning, Elizabeth Bennet immediately knew that there was something different about him; from the way he walked, talked, held himself, and that unmistakable air of pride surrounding him. disclaimer!


Pride & Prejudice

When he stepped into the classroom that Wednesday morning, Elizabeth Bennet immediately knew that he wasn't from Netherfield Park.

"This is the newest addition to our class, Tom Darcy. Make him feel welcomed won't you?" The teacher insisted. "There's an empty seat beside Elizabeth."

Tom only nodded to show his acknowledgments and took his time to the desk where he shrugged off his bag and slouched into the chair, tapping his fingers leisurely in time with the music from his I-pod.

Elizabeth sighed inwardly and glared at him from underneath her eyelashes. A note was tossed to her desk and she unfolded the paper. Elizabeth smiled; it was a note from her friend Jane.

What a cutie!!!

The note was typical of Jane and Elizabeth rolled her eyes, scrunched up the paper and tucked it away, ignoring her friend's look of disapproval. She instead turned her attention back to this Tom Darcy and scrutinized his appearance. Spikes of messy dark brown made up his hair and his eyes were deeper than any oceans. Elizabeth had a pretty good eye and judged him to be at least 6 feet tall. Tom wore denim jeans, a simple white Nike t-shirt and brand new expensive red Converse Chucks that would've made up about 6 months worth of her weekly allowances. He was a handsome boy.

You like??? I do!!!

Jane winked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes once again. Tom Darcy was a mysterious creature and a flicker of annoyance skittered across her conscience as he pulled out an expensive looking mobile phone and began texting.

During break, Elizabeth made no initiative to introduce herself to the new boy, whereas all her friends, including Jane, rushed to his desk, words gushing out of their mouth made it sound unintelligible.

"Hey Lizzy, come play soccer." Brandon invited, balancing the ball on his head. Elizabeth nodded and made her way across the classroom, but not before hearing Tom's defined voice:

"Please leave now. I'd like some time alone." Harsh words from such a musical voice.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes for the third time that day and left without another word, an apple wedged in her mouth.

She matched the boys in soccer and, being the only girl on the team, proved herself equal, and perhaps even better than the boys. However she did not boast, but was rather playful.

"If you don't keep your eyes on the ball, I'll win this straight." She warned cheekily, her dark green shorts were already dusty and her wavy black hair was wild and tangled. She grabbed the ball and dribbled off down the field, dodging her attackers, ready to score. A figure from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she lost control, tripping over as a leg shot out beneath her.

"Alright there Lizzy? You got to keep your eyes on the ball." Brandon grinned, holding a hand out to her. Elizabeth stood up and brushed her knees, staring at Tom who walked by without concern that she had fallen over. She was annoyed, but continued playing.

"Elizabeth! Look at you! It's not even lunch yet!" Jane exclaimed, materializing a comb from her pocket and pulled it through her friend's hair. She turned red as Tom walked by, glancing at her, he had sunglasses on and that made him more mysterious.

"I wouldn't get involved with him." Jane said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth didn't really gossip, but once in a while, she liked to listen to her friends talk.

"He told us to clear off when we went to introduce ourselves." Danni huffed. "I hate him so much."

"And do you know? I asked him why he wore sunglasses. He just replied with; 'just because'." Ella added.

Elizabeth smiled; clearly Tom Darcy had wounded her friend's ambition. Netherfield Park Secondary was a small school in the countryside and everyone got along together and drama and disharmony was unusual and caused chaotic discussion.

"Lizzy..." Jane begged.

"What?" Elizabeth knew what was coming.

"Make him say sorry!" Danni insisted.

"Why me?" Elizabeth asked. It wasn't her problem, but she was nice enough to keep that to herself.

"Well...you know, we're not...as brave as you are. You get along fine with the boys because you're well..." Ella tried to explain.

"You're calling me a boy?" Elizabeth demanded.

They all nodded and Elizabeth smiled, rolling her eyes. The girls were encouraged by this and clapped their hands together in delight.

Elizabeth scoffed down her sandwich at lunch and ran to the field where the boys began a game of cricket; Elizabeth joined immediately and ran after the ball that Brandon had smashed. She saw Tom and slowed to a walk, expecting him to pass her the ball, but he did not move.

"Pass!" She called but there was still no movement. Elizabeth finally ran to retrieve the ball. Tom looked up as her shadow fell over him. She looked at him, opened her mouth to say something. Tom had already removed his attention from her and Elizabeth stomped off angrily.

"Elizabeth did you hear?" Jane grabbed her arm and shook it. "We're going to spend the last two hours of school learning how to dance for the formal on Saturday night!"

Elizabeth groaned. She hated dancing, hated formals, she hated dressing up. In actual fact however, it all wasn't true. She loved dressing up, dancing and formals. She just hated the part where she turned up alone.

"Come on, let's go!" Jane grabbed her just as the bell went.

Elizabeth sat on the seat, watching the demonstration, her hands were already sweaty. She was afraid that no one would ask her; that she would be left by herself again, like last year.

There was a light tap on her shoulder and she turned, expecting Ella, but she was wrong.

"Let's dance." Colin Wickham was a quite boy who sat at the back of the class room. He was well liked, but sometimes acted pompously.

Elizabeth sighed with relief and nodded. "Sure."

They took their place on the floor and Colin expertly slid his hand on her waist, guiding her. Elizabeth stepped clumsily along with his graceful movements.

"Don't look at your feet. Look up at me." He advised and she obeyed, finding herself abruptly taken by the expression on his face. She looked away quickly and tripped. Colin caught her neatly and resumed dancing.

"I..." Colin started; his face turned a delicate shade of red. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Elizabeth asked and winced as she stepped on his foot.

"I like you." He replied undoubtedly, without hesitation.

Elizabeth's mind went blank as she let the message sink in. For some reason, she was not happy.

"Do you feel the same?" Colin whispered in her ear so that no one else could hear.

Elizabeth pulled herself away from his touch and shook her head, biting her lip.

"Who then?" Colin demanded and a picture of Tom Darcy flashed through her mind.

"Sorry, I have to go right now." Elizabeth dashed out the door as the bell rang, indicating the end of school.

"Elizabeth! What's wrong?" Brandon called as she ran past him and Tom. She didn't reply though and ran even faster to try and get home.

"What happened today Elizabeth?" Brandon asked over the telephone later that night on a four way conversation.

"You just ran off, and we were meant to go shopping tonight." Jane added on the other end.

"Sorry." Elizabeth replied, hugging her knees, staring out the window.

"That doesn't answer the question though." Brandon pressed. "Go on tell her to tell us Darcy." Brandon spoke into his mobile that he had in his left hand.

"I don't talk to strangers Bingley." Tom Darcy replied on his own mobile, referring to Brandon by his last name.

"Is that Tom?" Elizabeth asked, listening hard into the phone. Silence.

"Tell us what happened! Go on! We're your closest friends!" Jane insisted. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth lied. "It's nothing, I swear. I just remembered that I was meant to go home early."

"Lies." Tom said to Brandon, listening to the other conversation via his mobile and Elizabeth groaned as she heard his faint distorted voice.

"Shut up Darcy." She retorted. "I thought you didn't talk to strangers."

"I wasn't talk to you Miss Bennet." He replied, sounding more polite than she.

Elizabeth successfully survived the first three hours of school the next morning without flinching every time Colin walked by her, or spoke to her.

"Go talk to him!" Ella pleaded at lunch and Elizabeth was bullied into agreeing to speak to Tom Darcy.

She took her lunch tray and spotting Tom in the corner of the canteen, made her way to him, sitting down before he could decline.

"I think we got off to a wrong start." She began and she spooned fruit into her mouth. "I'm Elizabeth Bennet."

Tom didn't reply, just slowly finished texting whoever on his phone. "What do you want? Just get to the point."

"How rude!" Well, my friends want you to apologize, for being so inconsiderately rude and mean!" Elizabeth declared.

"They're all equally rude, and perhaps ruder." Tom replied shortly. Elizabeth watched as he turned the volume up on his music player and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful and so she dared not disturb him.

"What is it?" He asked abruptly.

"What?" Elizabeth said.

"You're staring at me." He stated.

"No I'm not." Elizabeth protested.

"You're annoying." Tom replied, eyes still closed. Elizabeth could feel herself grow red and turned away; butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. What was this feeling?

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she heard her mother's sugary voice call her name when she arrived home from school. She played along.

"Yes mother?" She called back.

"I heard about Colin." Mrs Bennet's voice was full of annoying joy.

"What? You read my diary?" Elizabeth demanded. "Oh god I hate it when you do this! Stay out of my room!"

"Elizabeth! That's no way to talk to me! I am your mother and I have a right to know!" Colin Wickham is a very rich and very nice boy. If you had given him the chance, I'm sure you'd be very happy." Mrs Bennet replied defensively.

"No! You don't know me, you're not me! Stop telling me how to live my life! We're not living in the 18th Century and more! I can choose to do anything with my life!" Elizabeth shouted, storming up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

It was not long before there was a gentle knock on the door. Elizabeth smiled; she knew that it was her father.

"Lizzy?" Mr Bennet said, his cheery old face craned around the door. "Are you alright?"

"Fine daddy." Elizabeth replied, burying her face into her pillow.

"Your mother told me what happened." Mr Bennet said, sitting on the end of her bed. "She wasn't too happy."

"She's never happy." Elizabeth mumbled.

"I just want you to know that I am very proud of you. Don't let her bully you around, do what you think is right, what you want to do. You're my responsible daughter and I trust that you will do what is best for you." Mr Bennet patted his daughter's head and left.

"Thanks dad." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, and your mother has told me to tell you, if you do not chose to...uh...'partner up' with that boy Colin Wickham, than she will not talk to you. You must choose now Elizabeth, for if you _do _choose him, I will not talk to you ever again." Her father winked and left, Elizabeth chuckled.

"Come play cricket Bennet!" Brandon called, waving the bat over his head, but Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'll just watch today." Elizabeth sat, leaning against the tree trunk waving them off. She saw Tom and lowered her eyes, her face grew hot. Twenty metres away, Tom threw down the bat and stretched, occasionally glancing over at Elizabeth, often catching her eyes. He frowned, but ignored her. Elizabeth couldn't help smiling every time he swung the bat, feeling an odd flutter in her heart every time their eyes met. She couldn't interpret this strange feeling; not until the ball rolled her way, Tom right on its tail. She picked it up, handed it to him and he threw it to Brandon before sitting down beside her.

"Oi Darcy! What are you doing?" Brandon shouted.

"Resting! Keep playing Bingley!" Tom replied, unbothered by Brandon's disappointment.

Elizabeth couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. When she finally calmed herself, she groaned inwardly, did she like Tom Darcy? She was glad when he finally stood up and left.

"You know what I heard?" Colin Wickham asked, sitting down beside her.

Elizabeth jumped out of her skin, but her face betrayed nothing.

"Did Jane tell you why she was so upset?" Colin asked lightly.

"No. She said she didn't want to talk about it." Elizabeth replied, a feeling of anxiousness rushed through her mind.

"Oh, don't worry then." Colin said.

"No, tell me." Elizabeth insisted, she never for a minute, began to doubt the fact that Colin was telling her the truth.

"Well, Bingley was going to ask Jane to the formal, but Darcy told him that she was using him for the attention. Bingley won't even talk to Jane now." Colin's face was neutral.

Elizabeth stared at him in horror, trying to make sense out of what she had just heard. Without another word, she ran off to find her friend.

"I like him so much!" Jane wailed into Elizabeth's shoulder. "And now he hates me because he thinks I'm using him! He won't even believe me, or listen to what I have to say!"

Elizabeth made hushing noises and held onto her friend all the while feeling anger overtake logic. All she knew at the moment was that she despised, loathed and hated Tom Darcy.

"Hush now Jane, forget about them. I'll talk to Bingley. I'll make it all better, I promise." Elizabeth coaxed.

It was three days later that Elizabeth entered the doors leading to the formal party, and she was alone. Her anger towards Tom was unquenched and her uneasiness to Colin had not evaporated. Within two hours, Elizabeth found that she could no longer stand the feeling of suffocation and rushed outside to the garden where she hugged her knees and took slow deep breaths, desperately wanting to go home, feeling sick. Brandon had somehow miraculously refused to believe her story and remained ten metres away from Jane who was all glassy eyed, lip trembling. It was all Tom Darcy's fault, but she was now too tired to be angry at him.

"Elizabeth! I heard that you were feeling unwell." Tom's voice called and a hand was rested on her shoulder.

"Just needed some air." Elizabeth lied. She heard him sigh in relief and felt his eyes on her.

"You look beautiful tonight." She did not reply, only shrugged. "Come dance with me."" He said finally as a quartet struck up a tune somewhere nearby.

"I'll step on your expensive shoes." Elizabeth protested.

Tom laughed. "It doesn't matter." She had no other option and accepted his hand, his fingers felt warm against her skin. She finally looked up into his eyes, feeling an odd sense of familiarity. She was afraid that he would confess like Colin did, but he remained silent. His gaze upon her was so intent that he did not realise that the music had stopped until she pulled away from him.

"You're acting weird." Elizabeth insisted and he grinned sheepishly. "What do you want?"

"I...I want to tell you something." Tom said quietly. Elizabeth was silent, indicating for him to go on. "I...don't really know how to put it. I...can't stand it. When I don't see you, it doesn't feel right. As strange as it might sound...I think I like you."

Anger boiled within Elizabeth and she was not afraid to express it this time. "Are you stupid? Did you think for one minute that I would even consider talking to you, let alone like you? It's only polite that I return any questions you ask. After everything you've done, I don't even want to look at you! You're lucky that I haven't punched you yet!"

"What do you mean?" Tom's face went pale.

"I know that you told lies to Brandon so that he would hate Jane. I really hate people who mess with my friends, and I really hate you!" Elizabeth half shouted.

"You don't understand!" Tom insisted. "I didn't tell those lies!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Elizabeth whispered coldly and ran. "Goodbye Mr. Darcy."

"Elizabeth!" Tom called. "I would never do anything to hurt you! I swear! I promise!"

Elizabeth covered her ears, running blindly as tears streaked her face. She felt so confused and alone. She wished that things would go back to what it was before and that Tom Darcy never stepped foot into Netherfield Park.

"Elizabeth, what wrong? You're all quiet today." Elizabeth's younger sister Kitty was five years old and had a toothy smile. Her hair was jet black like her sister, however, unlike her sister, she had deep brown eyes instead of the green.

"Go away, leave me alone!" Elizabeth mumbled into her pillow.

"But mommy told us to go outside and play!" Kitty insisted, donning her hat.

"Go by yourself; I'm going to school today." Elizabeth waved her hand.

"But you don't need to today." Kitty said.

It was true, the formal had been on last night and it wasn't compulsory to come to school on the next day. Elizabeth had been tempted not to go, but her father had insisted that she made things right at school.

There was a loud ring that broke the silence and Elizabeth picked up her old mobile phone and read, then reread again and again the text message that Tom Darcy had sent her. It read.

Elizabeth_,_

_I know that you're pissed with me about last night, but you have to let me explain so just...just listen!_

_True, I did tell Bingley not to ask Jane to the formal, but that was because he was dared to by his sister. I did not realise that the two had already had feelings for each other. I swear to you, if I could turn back time; to prevent this from happening, I would. I only feared that Bingley would cheat Jane's fragile being. As for that stupid rumour about Jane using Bingley, I had no part in._

_Tom Darcy_

Every time Elizabeth read the text message, it made even more sense. Tom had no reason to turn Brandon and Jane against each other; and no one except herself knew that they had feelings for each other. Tom was actually trying to save Jane from an emotional breakdown and Brandon from being a dishonest person. Who was it though, who spread the rumour about Jane using Brandon? There was so much chaos that Elizabeth's head spun; the answer to her like a bullet and for the fifth time that week, anger blossomed in her chest.

"I'll play with you when I get home. Go play by the river or something." Elizabeth snatched up her school bag and raced out the door, yelling goodbye to her still sleeping parents.

"Wickham!" Elizabeth yelled as she stormed through the school gates.

"Ah, Lizzy, I heard you were feeling sick last night. Are you feeling better?" He asked smoothly.

"Why the hell did you spread that rumour?" She demanded, her face was flushed and she tried very hard to keep herself from attacking him.

"Ah, how unfortunate." Colin replied indifferently.

"Cut all the crap." Elizabeth shouted, her temper blew and she slapped him across the face, leaving a red welt. Elizabeth could not stop there; she punched him until she felt arms pull her back.

"Stop it Elizabeth." Tom's grip was unescapable, locking her arms behind her back.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?" Jane demanded, wide eyed at her friend's shameful behaviour.

"Yo Bennet. I thought we agreed to no boy bashing." Brandon's voice made Jane turn away.

"Tell them. Go on, tell them what you did!" Elizabeth ceased her struggle and stood, waiting for the reply.

The four of them watched and waited as Colin smiled.

"That's right, fine, I admit. I told those rumours to you Bingley. Jane was never using you, I lied." His explanation was short.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Jane demanded, she was in tears but Brandon did not move to comfort her.

"And as for you two, I hate you. You're always loud, always annoy and obnoxious!" Colin said. "As for Darcy, I did it for revenge. Darcy's father robbed my father's life, fortune, respect and dignity. I'm just trying to return the favour."

"That's not true Wickham, you know it's not! Your father went broke because of you! You and your stupid obsession with UFOs! Your equipment that he bought you every time is worth millions! If he hadn't spoilt you then you would've been fine! My father did not ruin your father; he's trying to help him!" Tom exclaimed in disgust.

Elizabeth could not take the drama anymore and turned to leave, her friends following behind. She left Brandon and Jane by the tree to sort out their differences.

"Elizabeth..." Tom began, catching her hand. His touch sent shivers up her arm. "I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Elizabeth replied shortly. "Thanks for telling the truth. I'm very sorry that I said all those nasty things. Forget about them." Elizabeth turned and left. She needed to collect her thoughts. Colin was no longer her problem. Jane and Brandon were sorting out their problem. That only left the strange, antisocial, proud and rich Tom Darcy. Where did he stand in her life? Did she still stand anywhere in his life?

When Elizabeth arrived at her classroom, she was surprised to find Ella demonstrating her dance with Wesley the previous night. Since Wesley was absent, she used Tom as her partner and they were both laughing, Tom was talking to everyone in a more familiar and friendly manner.

Elizabeth smiled; she was glad that he was now fitting in. She looked away to avoid his gaze. Elizabeth felt most ashamed by the hurtful words that had come out of her mouth.

"Elizabeth Bennet, please report to the principal's office immediately." The loud voice sounded over the P.A system.

Elizabeth went pale and she saw Colin Wickham's smug expression; she groaned and trudged out the door, every set of eyes boring into her back.

Elizabeth's mind was in turmoil as the news sunk in. She found it impossible to believe and made the principal repeat it for the fifth time.

"Your family called up. Your sister is missing. They've gone out to look for her and they left a note telling you to go straight home after school." The principal said gently. "Look, I know it's hard, why don't you go back to class now."

Elizabeth felt numb as she made her way back to her seat. It was her fault! She had told Kitty to go away, to go play by herself. She had forgotten that Kitty was only five years old! Hot tears leaked through her eyes and the class was silent, waiting. Jane put her arm around Elizabeth and asked her gently what was wrong. Elizabeth, through sobs and hiccoughs, retold the story, with everyone listening.

"There, there. It wasn't your fault. Don't cry, we'll think of something." Ella comforted, Elizabeth pushed them all away.

"P-please leave me alone now..." She heaved, burying her face in her arms. "Just go!"

Elizabeth heard scraping of chairs against the floor and receding footsteps. She wanted to blame herself for everything, for being irresponsible, for being such a bad sister!

"Here." Tom Darcy held out a pristine white handkerchief and Elizabeth jumped. She hadn't heard him. "Here." He said again and pressed it into her hand.

"Thanks." She said; her voice was thick. She saw his hand reach out to comfort her, but perhaps he changed his mind and pulled back.

"Look, I'll take you home now, we'll go sign out and I'll call my driver." Tom said and she felt glad.

Elizabeth lay wide awake, the moonlight shinning through her window. After Tom left, she went looking for her sister, but the search was in vain and Elizabeth felt hollow. She kept blaming herself, doing anything that would make her miserable. The town's people had got together earlier to look for Kitty, but it was too dark now and they had all gone home, save for her parents who were not going to give up.

Elizabeth tossed and turned until daylight came and the sun's rays shone through her window. She was out the door within twenty minutes, her stomach growling, her head buzzing with a dull ache. It had started raining and within seconds, she was soaked. Her phone rang and with some hope, she answered, desperate for some sort of good news.

"They've all gone home." Tom informed and Elizabeth's heart broke apart, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I...I..." She tried to say something but failed.

"Listen. Let's meet up, and then we can look for Kitty together. I'll meet you at the river near the bridge." Tom said.

Elizabeth nodded into the phone, hung up and ran to their destination.

The sky had turned grey and angry clouds were pouring down buckets of rain, making it harder for Elizabeth to see. She had reached the agreed place only to find that there was no one there.

"Elizabeth!" She whirled around to Kitty's familiar voice and relief flooded through her body. It was quickly replaced by fear as she realised that Kitty was stuck in the middle of the swollen river, the current was so strong that she could barely hold on, and would've drowned if Tom had not been holding onto to her.

"Kitty! Tom!" She stepped out into the freezing cold water to help them.

"Stop! Don't come any further or you'll get swept away!" Tom yelled, water splashing into his mouth. "Call for help!"

Desperately, Elizabeth punched her father's number into her phone and told her father of their position, all the while trying not to panic.

"Hang on!" Elizabeth told the two and looked around until she found some knotted vine against a tree trunk. She would've missed it if the lone bird hadn't been there; tugging at it, thinking it was a worm. Elizabeth threw the rope across to Tom who looped it around Kitty's waist.

"Go!" He yelled and Elizabeth heaved the rope, feeling the strong pull of the current.

"Hang on Kitty!" Elizabeth called reassuringly as she gave one last tug and Elizabeth grabbed the bank, her small fingers slipping on the mud. Elizabeth grabbed her and hauled her in, holding her sister tightly.

"Kitty!" Mrs Bennet snatched up her youngest daughter up into her arms as she immerged from the trees. "My dear, I am so glad you're safe!"

Elizabeth turned back to Tom and saw his fingers slip on the rock hold and he was taken downstream. She ran after him, throwing the vine over his shoulder. Tom grabbed it and Elizabeth pulled hard, the force almost ripping her arms out of their sockets. Slowly, Elizabeth heaved Tom through the water, determined not to lose. When he was close enough, she reached out her hand and he grabbed it, almost pulling her in with him. Elizabeth heaved Tom's hand and they fell against each other on the muddy bank, panting for breath.

"Elizabeth!" Mr Bennet called and snatched her daughter up from the ground. "I'm so, so proud of you! Thank you for being so brave!"

"It wasn't actually me...Tom-..." Elizabeth looked to her feet but Tom Darcy had disappeared. She turned back to her father. "I'll be back. I have something to clear up."

Mr Bennet nodded understandingly and watched as his daughter disappeared into the mist.

"Where do you think you're going Tom Darcy?" She called, catching his hand.

Tom turned to face her, water dripping off his hair, his eyes were unreadable behind his sunglasses, and Elizabeth smiled.

"Looks like I was wrong about you." She said, still holding onto his freezing hands.

He shrugged. "Most people are."

"Thank you, for everything." Elizabeth said quietly.

Tom smiled and lifted her chin, planting his lips on hers. She felt him smile and despite being soaked in mud, felt quite hot and flushed.

"Tom Fitzwilliam Darcy, get away from her!" Tom was pulled away and Elizabeth was left confused, blushing scarlet. "I have told you many times not to get involved with _these_ people! Look at how filthy she is! Come home with me now!"

Elizabeth saw Tom roll his eyes behind his glasses and heard him mutter; "Mothers...they never understand..."

Elizabeth smiled. "You'll get used to it."

Tom winked at her. "Got to go now. I'll call you tonight."

"Love you." Elizabeth replied.

Tom raised his eyebrow, then grinned. "Love you too."

They finally let go of each other's hands and Elizabeth watched as Tom Darcy was lead away by his bickering mother.

"Mrs Elizabeth Darcy." She tried the title and laughed at the sound. "No way."

The End.


End file.
